Trois frères et des salsifis (Conquête)
by PetiteDaisy
Summary: Léo est malade, et alors que le seul moyen de soulager sa fièvre provient d'une assiette de (répugnants) salsifis, il refuse obstinément de les manger. Avec Élise et Camilla absentes, Xander et Yuma se retrouvent obligés de recourir à toutes sortes de stratagèmes pour obliger leur frère à prendre son remède. -Fraternel et fluffy- -Joyeux anniversaire Xander !-.


C'est l'anniversaire de Xander aujourd'hui ! Alors, voici un petit peu de fluff fraternel à base de salsifis, que j'avais commencé à écrire il y a un moment, inspiré d'une situation assez courante de ma vie quotidienne :'3 Ce one-shot est plutôt absurde, mais ce sont les sentiments qui comptent, n'est-ce-pas ? Joyeux anniversaire, Xander !

Pour ce qui concerne Si tu savais, j'ai beaucoup de mal à écrire le chapitre suivant, à cause d'une baisse de motivation générale et d'un gros manque d'inspiration. Je pense que je vais recommencer le chapitre, ça me donnera peut-être un angle d'attaque un peu plus motivant. J'espère le sortir prochainement, en tout cas.

* * *

Une assiette vola dans les airs depuis la chambre, traversa l'encadrement de la porte et heurta le sol à une trentaine de mètres. Des morceaux de porcelaine fusèrent dans tous les sens lorsqu'elle explosa. Son contenu roula un peu partout sur les dalles et certains salsifis se perdirent dans les recoins les plus poussiéreux. Puis Xander et Yuma quittèrent précipitamment la chambre, alors qu'un flash de lumière magique fusait vers eux. Ils ne prirent même pas la peine de fermer la porte et ne s'arrêtèrent qu'au bout du couloir. La mâchoire crispée, Xander observa la gâchis de porcelaine brisée et de légumes gisant sur le sol dans une mare de jus, le mur éclaboussé et la moue pensive de Yuma.

"Il pourrait faire montre de plus de maturité, à son âge ! tempêta Xander. Ce ne sont pas des manières, pour un prince !

-Xander, je trouve ça plutôt normal qu'il ne veuille pas en manger. Je veux dire, regarde ça ! Ça a l'air vraiment infecte.

-Ce n'est pas une raison pour lancer son assiette à travers la pièce et nous chasser à coup de magie ! Je le pensais devenu un peu plus responsable à ce sujet.

-Allons, grand frère, tu sais très bien que ça le rend immature d'être malade. Ne t'inquiète pas, on va bien réussir à lui faire avaler ces salsifis."

Yuma se voulait optimiste. Xander l'était beaucoup moins.

"Et comment ? bougonna-t-il. A part trouver un moyen de le duper, je ne vois pas. Il ne les mangera jamais de son plein gré, en tout cas pas dans cet état.

-Mais s'il ne les mange pas, il mettra beaucoup plus de temps à guérir.

-Exactement. Voilà pourquoi j'espérais qu'il ne se monterait pas aussi difficile.

-Admets tout de même qu'on peut le comprendre. Ça a _vraiment_ l'air immonde."

Qui aurait eu envie d'avaler ces spongieux légumes blafards, baignant dans un jus transparent et dotés par endroits de curieuses excroissances ou de tâches noires ? Rien que d'y penser, Yuma en avait la nausée. Il pouvait donc aisément concevoir que Léo les ait chassés de sa chambre, Xander et lui, lorsqu'ils avaient tenté de les lui faire ingurgiter. Il aurait probablement agi de la même manière, à sa place.

"Viens avec moi, jeune prince. Nous allons lui faire avaler ces salsifis, qu'il le veuille ou non !"

Yuma emboîta paresseusement le pas à Xander et laissa la nourriture renversée derrière eux.

"Qu'est-ce-que tu comptes faire ? soupira le cadet en appuyant un coude sur le plan de travail de la cuisine. Je ne pense pas qu'il les mangera, quand bien même ils seraient en sauce.

-Tu as raison, cependant... il ne pourra pas refuser s'il ne les voit pas ! répliqua son frère.

-Tu comptes les cacher quelque part ?

-Tout à fait, jeune prince ! Vois-tu, notre frère ne tiendra jamais tête à une bonne tarte à la tomate ! Et si les salsifis sont dedans, il sera dans l'incapacité de la manger sans les ingurgiter avec !

-A moins de la décortiquer.

-Laisse-moi faire, Yuma. Il ne se rendra même pas compte qu'ils sont là."

Xander paraissait particulièrement fier de son coup. Alors Yuma se hissa sur le plan de travail et le regarda travailler en laissant pendre ses longues jambes et ses pieds nus dans le vide. Le prince héritier faisait un chef cuisinier absolument incroyable, remarqua le jeune dragon. Il maniait poêle et couteaux de la même manière que son épée sur le champ de bataille : avec dextérité et précision. Yuma aurait aimé cuisiner aussi bien, mais il avait encore de grosses lacunes à ce sujet. Sans doute parce qu'il dosait mal sa force draconienne. Xander, lui, pesait, mélangeait, découpait, pétrissait, avec la même assiduité que tout ce qu'il entreprenait. A un moment, Yuma chipa un bout de tomate persillée dans le plat et en suçota tranquillement la pulpe tandis que son frère lui lançait un regard de reproche.

"Détends-toi, Xander. Nous n'en sommes pas à un quartier de tomate près, l'apaisa-t-il.

-Quant il est question de Léo et de tomates, tu sais bien qu'il ne faut pas plaisanter à ce sujet, jeune prince.

-Oui, Xander, s'amusa le jeune dragon."

L'odeur délicieuse de la cuisine de Xander envahit bientôt la pièce, tandis que la tarte à la tomate et aux salsifis cuisait dans le four.

"Xander, il faudra que tu m'apprennes un jour à cuisinier aussi bien que toi, décréta Yuma en souriant. Et plus particulièrement, à donner envie de dévorer même les légumes les moins ragoûtants.

-C'est gentil, jeune prince, répondit Xander en lui rendant son sourire."

En tout cas, succulent ou pas, le plat de Xander ne suffit pas à persuader Léo d'ingérer ses légumes. Les deux princes s'enfuirent de la chambre une nouvelle fois, poursuivis par les éclairs dont leur cadet les mitraillait.

"Xander ! Ralentis, je crois bien que je me suis fait mal à la cheville, l'appela Yuma en s'arrêtant au milieu du couloir.

-Qu'est-ce-que tu fais, jeune prince ? Ne reste pas là, c'est dangereux !"

Le prince héritier rebroussa rapidement chemin, empoigna fermement son cadet par la taille et le souleva du sol pour l'entrainer à toute allure dans un endroit sûr, tandis que l'assiette explosait sur les dalles à l'endroit où se tenait le jeune dragon une seconde plus tôt.

"A quoi pensais-tu, Yuma ? le morigéna Xander une fois qu'ils eurent mis une distance suffisante entre leur frère et eux, ce qui équivalait à tout le château et toute la cour intérieure. Tu as bien failli être blessé à cause de ton imprudence !

-Tout va bien, Xander. Tu m'as sauvé la vie, murmura Yuma en se massant délicatement la cheville. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il me serait arrivé, sans toi...

-Ce n'est rien. Montre-moi cette cheville."

Les deux princes s'arrêtèrent et le cadet s'assit sur une caisse en bois qui trainait par là, tandis que Xander s'accroupissait au sol et soulevait son pied avec précaution.

"Elle n'a pas l'air cassée, ni tordue, diagnostiqua-t-il en palpant délicatement la peau très blanche. Tu as dû faire un faux mouvement en quittant la chambre de Léo.

-Merci, Xander. Ça me rassure. Dis-moi, je me disais que nous pourrions peut-être laisser tomber cette idée de faire manger des salsifis à Léo, tu ne crois pas ? Ce n'est pas comme si qui que ce soit aurait envie d'en manger, de toute façon.

-Tu n'y penses pas, Yuma ! s'écria le frère aîné d'un ton presque colérique qui prit le jeune dragon complètement au dépourvu. Léo _doit_ manger ces légumes ! Il le faut !"

Yuma plissa les yeux et redressa la tête pour observer le visage tourmenté de son frère.

"Xander ? Pourquoi cela t'importe-t-il tellement que Léo mange ou non ces salsifis ? Il ne va pas en mourir...

-Qu'en sais-tu ? s'emporta le prince. Nous ne pouvons jamais vraiment prévoir où nos erreurs vont nous mener, Yuma ! Si nous laissons Léo dans cet état, qui sait ce qui peut se passer !

-Heu... Xander, ce n'est qu'un banal virus, non ? Qu'est-ce-qui pourrait arriver de si terrible ?"

Xander choisit de ne pas répondre et se détourna, ce qui conforta Yuma dans l'idée que cette histoire de salsifis revêtait des enjeux bien plus importants qu'elle ne le devrait pour son frère.

"Xander ? insista-t-il donc un peu sévèrement, pour obliger son aîné à lui répondre. Tu veux bien me dire ce qui se passe ? Tu n'agis pas comme ça, d'habitude."

Xander ne répondit toujours pas et se mit à fixer un point au loin, comme il le faisait toujours lorsqu'il était perdu dans ses pensées. Yuma attendit en silence qu'il se décide à parler, puis, au bout de quelques minutes, constatant que rien ne venait, il soupira :

"Xander, tu sais que tu peux toujours te confier à moi lorsque quelque chose ne va pas. Je ne veux pas te forcer la main, mais cette histoire de salsifis semble te bouleverser, alors je voudrais comprendre ce qui se passe."

Toujours rien. Le jeune dragon retenta une dernière fois :

"Xander...

-Autrefois, nous avions beaucoup d'autres frères et sœurs, lança brusquement le prince héritier, prenant Yuma au dépourvu. Comme tu le sais sûrement, Père aimait beaucoup les femmes. Presque trop. Il a eu un nombre incalculable de maîtresses, et la plupart d'entre elles lui ont donné des enfants. Camilla, Léo, Élise et moi ne sommes pas les seuls héritiers de Père. Nous sommes seulement les seuls survivants."

Yuma le fixa, médusé. Le père de sa fratrie, un homme à femmes ? C'était difficile à croire. En même temps, il avait toujours été plus ou moins au courant que ses frères et sœurs n'avaient pas la même mère. Mais c'était un sujet qui ne revenait pas souvent sur le tapis, les quatre héritiers royaux ne manifestant pas beaucoup d'intérêt pour leur mère respective, à part Xander, de temps en temps. En revanche, Yuma n'avait jamais pensé que leur fratrie pût être plus étendue que ce qu'elle était actuellement. Ça, aucun de ses quatre frères et sœurs ne l'avait jamais mentionné.

"Nous avions... plus de frères et sœurs ? murmura-t-il, à mi-chemin entre le choc et l'excitation. Mais... ça veut dire qu'ils sont tous...

-Ils sont tous morts, jeune prince, répondit Xander d'un ton triste qui serra le coeur du jeune dragon. Carolina, Meredith, Lys, Rodéric, Éon, Séverin... Cassandre et Harmonie, Adrian et Alaric... et tous les autres, Yuma, ils sont morts il y a plus de dix ans pour certains, à une époque où tu n'étais même pas encore notre frère...

-Co... Comment est-ce arrivé ? s'enquit le jeune prince, qui ressentit violemment toute la peine de son aîné.

-Certains sont morts à la guerre, d'autres de maladies... Certains ont été victimes d'accidents, d'autre ont assassinés, certains même exécutés sur ordre de Père.

-Exécutés ?!

-Notre père n'a jamais toléré que l'on trahisse de quelque façon que ce soit la famille royale, même à l'époque où il n'était pas si dur, expliqua le frère aîné. Il n'aimait pas qu'on s'en prenne à ses enfants, et... Childéric, l'un de mes frères, avait essayé d'attenter à la vie de Séverin, un autre enfant de concubine, afin de ne pas avoir de concurrence sur le chemin du trône."

Yuma fixa son frère sans un mot, horrifié. Il venait d'en apprendre plus sur l'enfance sombre et difficile de ses frères et sœurs adoptifs que dans toute sa vie. Meurtre, trahison, exécution ? Ça contredisait totalement l'image de fratrie soudée et solidaire qu'il avait toujours connue.

"Depuis cette époque-là, je ne peux m'empêcher de trembler à chaque fois qu'il arrive quelque chose à l'un d'entre vous, expliqua Xander. Il y a eu des fois où j'aurais pu aider l'un ou l'autre de nos frères et sœurs, mais j'étais trop indécis ou préoccupé pour faire quoi que ce soit. J'aurais pu empêcher Carolina de mourir comme ça..., ajouta-t-il pour lui-même. J'aurais pu faire tellement de choses. C'est pour ça que je refuse de laisser Léo dans cet état, jeune prince. Si ça peut le guérir, il doit manger ces salsifis, coûte que coûte."

Yuma ne répondit rien pendant de longues minutes. Il pensait, le coeur serré, à cette fratrie bien plus grande qu'il le croyait, bien plus étendue, mais aussi bien plus sauvage, et qu'il n'avait jamais connue. Il ne savait pas comment Xander, Camilla, Léo et Élise avaient vécu tout ça, mais il se promit de leur poser la question, un de ces jours. En attendant, son grand frère venait de faire remonter de douloureux et terribles souvenirs à la surface, et, connaissant la sensibilité de Xander à l'égard de son royaume et de sa famille, il ne pouvait pas le laisser comme ça. Alors, Yuma se laissa tomber de sa caisse en bois et marcha jusqu'à Xander, avant de passer ses deux bras autour de lui et de le serrer très fort. Son frère aîné n'avait jamais été celui qui dispensait le plus de câlins, mais Yuma aimait toujours se trouver dans ses bras. Il s'y sentait plus en sécurité, plus fort, davantage qu'avec Camilla. Il enfonça sa joue contre la poitrine de Xander et imprima un léger mouvement de balancier à leurs deux corps, de droite à gauche, comme s'il essayait de le bercer dans ses bras.

Xander baissa les yeux sur lui, presque surpris, mais il sourit avec tendresse et lui rendit son étreinte. Yuma poussa un gros soupir de contentement et se blottit davantage contre sa poitrine. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que son aîné devienne tout à coup sentimental, mais alors, la main de Xander s'égara doucement dans ses cheveux, passant et repassant entre ses mèches blanches avec une affection que Yuma savait réelle. Oui, Xander avait toujours éprouvé un amour infini pour sa famille, et le jeune prince hoshidien était fier d'en faire partie. Subitement, il eut un pincement au coeur en pensant à sa famille de sang, qui l'avait perdu comme son frère adoptif avait perdu nombre des siens, et il cacha son visage dans la poitrine de Xander, pris de remords. Son frère posa brièvement son nez dans ses cheveux, respirant son odeur si familière, et ce contact apaisa lentement le jeune dragon. Ils restèrent ainsi un moment, et une fois qu'ils se furent suffisamment étreint, les deux princes se séparèrent.

"Merci, petit prince, lui lança Xander avec un doux sourire sincère. Je suis heureux d'avoir pu t'ouvrir mon coeur.

-Et moi, je suis heureux que tu l'aies fait, grand frère, répondit Yuma en lui rendant son sourire."

Ils demeurèrent en silence pendant quelques secondes, puis le visage de Xander reprit une expression déterminée et il déclara :

"Nous ne devons pas nous laisser abattre, Yuma. Léo mangera ses salsifis, qu'il le veuille ou non ! Suis-moi. J'ai un nouveau plan."

/

"Très bien, jeune prince. Toi, tu te charges de libérer le chemin menant à la chambre de Léo. Une fois que tu l'auras distrait, je m'occuperai de faire manger ces légumes à notre frère, j'en fais le serment !

-Moi ? Mais pourquoi moi ?

-La question ne se pose même pas. Je suis sûr que tu feras une diversion bien plus efficace que moi.

-Xander, je rêve ou bien tu es en train de te moquer de moi ?

-Plus le temps de discuter ! Fonce, maintenant !"

Le prince héritier poussa sans scrupules son jeune frère hors de leur cachette. Yuma tituba sur ses pieds nus, lança un regard courroucé à Xander par-dessus son épaule, puis exécuta quelques pas dans le couloir. Le gardien se redressa vivement en l'apercevant.

"Bonjour, mon prince, roucoula-t-il d'un air goguenard. Je parie que vous êtes ici pour vous infiltrer dans la chambre de Messire Léo, je me trompe ?

-Hum, oui, vous vous trompez. Je voulais juste vous voir...

-Oh ?"

Le gardien s'approcha et fit courir ses mains sur les hanches du jeune prince.

"Vous mentez, susurra-t-il contre son cou. Et vous savez ce qu'il en coûte de mentir à un soldat royal...

-Hummm..., soupira Yuma tandis que sa bouche effleurait la sienne."

Le garde mordilla sans aucune gêne sa lèvre inférieure, profitant du fait qu'il se trouvait emprisonné dans ses bras, puis remonta ses mains sur son torse et...

"Oh, arrêtez un peu, Niles, se plaignit Yuma. Vous savez très bien que je déteste quand vous faites ça alors que je ne peux pas y répondre !

-Qu'est-ce-qui vous en empêche ? s'enquit innocemment le hors-la-loi.

-Le fait que nous soyons devant la chambre de mon frère, pour commencer.

-Et également que Messire Xander s'apprête à tromper ma vigilance, n'est-ce-pas ?"

Yuma soupira et pencha la tête en arrière vers son grand frère qui arrivait.

"Xander, c'était évident que Niles s'en apercevrait. Tu oublies que c'est l'une des meilleures sentinelles de l'armée.

-Dans ce cas, pourquoi ne pas m'en avoir informé avant ? protesta Xander, vexé de s'être laissé surprendre.

-Hum, eh bien, je me suis dit que ça valait peut-être la peine de tenter le coup..., prétendit le jeune prince en virant à l'écarlate."

Niles enfouit son visage contre son cou en riant doucement et chuchota :

"Dites plutôt que je vous faisais terriblement envie ! Vous n'avez pas pu résister en me voyant, n'est-ce-pas ?

-Chut, Niles, ne dites pas ça trop fort devant mon frère ! protesta Yuma, qui voyait venir le moment où il allait se consumer d'embarras. C'est vrai que j'avais très envie de vous embrasser, mais... enfin...

-Yuma, vous êtes vraiment irrésistible quand vous faites cette tête-là ! Je vous adore.

-Heu... moi... moi aussi, mais..."

Niles saisit son visage entre ses mains et pressa sa bouche contre la sienne en un amoureux baiser. Tandis que Yuma se haussait sur la pointe des pieds pour approfondir leur échange, Xander se racla la gorge derrière eux. Il était, il faut le dire, presque aussi rouge que son frère.

"Un peu de tenue, s'il vous plaît, les gronda-t-il avec embarras.

-Heu... oui. Pardon, Xander."

Yuma se laissa aussitôt retomber sur ses pieds, sans déloger ses mains des avant-bras de Niles. Le hors-la-loi, pour sa part, continua de le tenir par la taille en souriant bêtement, amenant parfois son nez à fouiner contre sa joue.

"Niles, j'espère que vous avez l'intention de nous laisser passer, déclara sévèrement Xander. Léo doit manger ces salsifis et je ne tolèrerai aucune résistance de votre part."

Niles répondait généralement aux menaces par les ricanements et la provocation, et cette fois il dut se souvenir qu'il se trouvait en face du prince héritier, et non pas de l'un des soldats bas de rang de l'armée. Il répondit d'une voix posée :

"Je regrette, Monseigneur, mais mon maître m'a expressément ordonné de ne laisser entrer personne, et je n'ai pas l'intention de déroger à ses ordres.

-Vous remettez donc mon autorité en question ? gronda Xander en plissant les yeux.

-Puisqu'il le faut, Monseigneur.

-Dans ce cas, je peux vous promettre que...

-Dites... vous voulez bien arrêter, tous les deux ? soupira Yuma en levant les yeux au ciel."

Il vola spontanément un baiser à Niles puis se tourna vers son frère.

"Xander, je sais que tu es inquiet, mais réagir au quart de tour ne mènera à rien. Niles est d'une fidélité irréprochable envers Léo. Ce n'est pas en lançant des menaces en l'air que tu parviendras à le convaincre.

-Si tu sais comment t'y prendre, n'hésite surtout pas. Tant que ça reste du domaine du légal, bien sûr, précisa le prince héritier en grimaçant.

-Attends, quoi ?! Qu'est-ce-que tu insinues, exactement ?"

Niles éclata de rire, autant de l'allusion de Xander que de l'air horrifié de Yuma et il attira le jeune prince entre ses bras.

"Au contraire, si vous connaissez des façons... subtiles de me convaincre, je suis preneur, assura-t-il avec un grand sourire carnassier.

-Niles ! s'écrièrent les deux frères, aussi écarlate l'un que l'autre.

-Ne criez pas comme ça, voyons. Vous risquez d'alerter Messire Léo. Et si vous l'avez fait dormir avec cette tisane, c'est bien pour pouvoir lui faire ingurgiter ses légumes sans qu'il s'en aperçoive, n'est-ce-pas ?

-Xander, je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée, s'inquiéta Yuma sans se demander comment son amant avait pu deviner leur projet. On va probablement l'étouffer."

Ce plan était probablement le plus bizarre de tous. Assommer Léo avec une tisane soporifique, pour ensuite lui faire absorber la bouillie de salsifis ? Xander paraissait persuadé que leur frère déglutirait automatiquement, mais Yuma n'en était pas si sûr.

"Nous ne perdons rien à essayer, jeune prince, déclara Xander avec assurance.

-Si. Notre frère si jamais il s'étouffe.

-C'est toi le plus confiant, d'habitude, Yuma, remarqua Xander. Qu'est-ce-qui te fait douter, aujourd'hui ?

-Le fait que ce plan soit complètement bizarre."

Le jeune prince se pencha en avant contre Niles sans vraiment y réfléchir, et il ferma les yeux lorsque la bouche de son amant s'égara dans ses cheveux et sur ses tempes, puis qu'il lui releva la tête d'une main pour l'embrasser presque religieusement sur le front, avant de capturer ses lèvres en un baiser que Yuma lui rendit distraitement. Xander attendait toujours derrière eux dans le couloir, son assiette de bouillie de salsifis à la main, légèrement mal à l'aise. Voir ses frères et sœurs, ou qui que ce soit d'ailleurs, se lancer dans de folles démonstrations amoureuses sans se soucier qu'on les regarde l'embarrassait toujours quelque peu. Heureusement pour lui, Yuma mit bientôt fin à son calvaire. Il passa ses bras autour du coup de son mari, échangea avec lui deux ou trois longs baisers beaucoup plus attentifs, puis se dégagea.

"Allons-y, Xander, déclara-t-il fermement. J'espère pour nous que nous n'allons pas mettre fin à la vie de notre frère en tentant de le soigner.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, jeune prince. Moi vivant, ça n'arrivera jamais."

/

"Vous êtes encore en train d'essayer de me piéger, je me trompe ? remarqua Léo en fronçant les sourcils."

Ses pommettes étaient rehaussées de rouge et ses yeux, bordés de légers cernes de fatigue, ce qui lui donnait un air à la fois enfantin et vulnérable mais également très inquiétant. Xander et Yuma n'avaient pas oublié qu'il n'hésiterait pas à se servir de sa magie contre eux et ils se tenaient à une distance prudente, près de la porte qui représentait leur seul salut. Le plus jeune des deux princes glissa un regard en direction de la table de chevet et remarqua la tisane encore fumante qui y refroidissait lentement. Léo avait senti venir l'entourloupe et s'était bien gardé de la boire.

"Ecoute, mon frère, tu dois comprendre que nous faisons tout ça pour ton bien, déclara Yuma d'une voix qu'il espérait ferme, en faisant un pas en avant. Tu as besoin de reprendre des forces, et c'est pour ça que nous tenons absolument à te faire manger ces salsifis."

Il sursauta lorsque les yeux rougis et gonflés de Léo se braquèrent sur lui, suspicieux. Un Léo malade équivalait à une armée de mages noirs particulièrement méfiants et agressifs, sans la retenue que lui conféraient son sang-froid et sa dignité d'habitude.

"Il a raison, mon frère, intervint Xander, volant au secours de son jeune prince. Tu sais aussi bien que nous que ces légumes représentent ta seule chance. Ne la gâche pas en te conduisant de façon aussi immature et irresponsable.

-Immature ? Irresponsable ? C'est toi qui vient me parler de ça, Xander ? gronda Léo en tournant son attention vers lui. Alors que tu sais aussi bien que moi à quel point tu détestes ces choses ? Jamais tu ne te résoudrais à en manger, alors ne vient pas m'ordonner de le faire !

-Léo !"

Oui, immature et téméraire, c'était bien ainsi que devenait le jeune prince lorsqu'il était malade. L'assiette de légumes à la main, Yuma laissait courir son regard entre Xander et Léo, attendant la suite. C'était vrai que leur aîné détestait les salsifis ?

"Je te trouve particulièrement sûr de toi, mon frère, lança le prince héritier, visiblement mal à l'aise. Que me vaut de telles accusations ?

-Je veux simplement mettre en lumière ta mauvaise foi sur ce point, Xander. En temps que frère aîné, tu as le devoir de montrer l'exemple. Or, tu attends de nous des choses que tu ne ferais même pas ! Tu n'as jamais voulu manger tes salsifis, et tu le sais aussi bien que moi !"

Yuma, captivé par l'échange, n'en perdait pas une miette. Pour un peu, il aurait pu se mettre à picorer les salsifis lui-même, comme de friandises dans lesquelles on pioche devant un bon spectacle. Xander et Léo ne se disputaient pratiquement jamais, mais à ces occasions, ils avaient l'air de frères normaux, pas d'un futur roi et de son demi-frère forcé de lui témoigner respect et obéissance. Sans se l'avouer, Yuma adorait ce genre de moments.

"Tu ne parles pas sérieusement, n'est-ce-pas ? demanda Xander en s'efforçant d'adopter un ton sûr de lui. Je n'ai pas peur de ces... salsifis !

-Vraiment ? Alors, ne nous fais pas languir ! le provoqua Léo. Mange une bouchée de cette purée et montre donc l'exemple !"

Sous le regard médusé de Yuma, le fier prince héritier prit une grande inspiration, puis il s'approcha de l'assiette fumante que son cadet avait toujours à la main. Sans un mot, celui-ci la lui tendit quasi religieusement, puis lui abandonna la fourchette qu'il tenait dans son autre main. Dans un silence presque irréel, les deux jeunes princes observèrent fiévreusement leur aîné plonger l'ustensile dans la purée blanchâtre et fumante, puis le porter lentement à ses lèvres. Son visage se contracta l'espace d'une fraction de secondes durant laquelle il sembla près de laisser tomber sa fourchette, puis il se décida et enfourna la bouillie de salsifis avec détermination. Il grimaça, se reprit, mâchonna lentement, puis fut pris d'un brusque frisson de dégoût, au terme duquel il se mit à virer lentement au vert. Yuma et Léo se penchèrent vers lui, fascinés. Le visage de leur aîné verdit un peu plus, puis pâlit, et une goutte de sueur roula sur sa tempe. Il prit une grande inspiration, déglutit lentement, puis accusa un nouveau sursaut de dégoût, beaucoup plus prononcé, cette fois. Il reposa lentement l'assiette et la fourchette dans les mains de Yuma, ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais un gargouillis s'échappa de sa gorge et il quitta précipitamment la pièce, le teint de nouveau franchement verdâtre. Yuma grimaça par sympathie, gagné par son dégoût. L'odeur de ces légumes était déjà infecte, alors le goût...

"En fait, tu voulais juste donner envie de vomir à Xander, c'est ça ? comprit-il en se tournant vers son cadet.

-Il n'avait qu'à pas me forcer à manger ça alors que lui-même s'y refuse toujours ! râla Léo. Je pensais ce que j'ai dit. En tant que grand frère, il doit donner l'exemple !

-Oh, Léo. S'il ne s'agissait que de ça, je les aurais mangés, moi aussi, s'amusa Yuma. Il est vrai que j'ai ces choses en horreur, mais s'il suffisait d'en manger avec toi pour que tu ailles mieux, alors je l'aurais fait sans hésiter."

Il tenait toujours l'assiette fumante à la main, et il aurait presque pu oublier l'odeur peu ragoutante qui s'en dégageait. Maintenant que Xander était parti soulager sa nausée dans les dépendances, Yuma était certain que leur frère se monterait un peu plus conciliant. La présence de leur aîné restait tout de même plutôt intimidante, et une banale affaire de salsifis devenait un vrai sujet de tension pour tout le monde.

"Alors, tu vas accepter de les manger, maintenant ?"

Yuma préleva un peu de bouillie avec la fourchette et la tendit à Léo. Il s'attendait à ce que son petit frère prenne le couvert en main pour la manger lui-même, mais au contraire, il tendit le cou et ouvrit la bouche. Interloqué, le jeune dragon compléta le mouvement qu'il avait initié et la purée finit enfin dans la bouche de Léo. Qui la mâchonna à contrecœur et avec un sursaut de dégoût bien appuyé, mais se pencha de nouveau pour recevoir la suivante. Comme il paraissait déterminé à se laisser nourrir par son frère, Yuma consentit à lui donner la becquée comme à un tout petit garçon.

"Voilà, ce n'était pas si terrible ! Même si, honnêtement, je me demande comment tu as fait. Rien que l'odeur, ça me donne la nausée..., grimaça le jeune prince en fronçant le nez.

-Hum..."

Léo ferma les yeux et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son frère. Le jeune prince sourit et lui frotta le dos en un lent mouvement apaisant.

"Alors, je parie que les effets se font déjà ressentir, plaisanta le dragon. Si tu as réussi à faire passer le goût infecte dans ta bouche, bien sûr.

-N'en rajoute pas, renifla Léo. En tout cas, crois-bien que je saurai m'en souvenir, quand tu seras malade à ton tour !

-Je n'en doute pas. Mon petit frère a une mémoire à toute épreuve.

-Tu peux le dire. Surtout en ce qui concerne les vengeances.

-Léo, tu n'es vraiment qu'une crapule ! s'exclama Yuma en éclatant de rire."

Son frère renifla d'un air satisfait et délogea sa tête de l'épaule du jeune prince pour la poser sur sa poitrine. Sa démarche fut récompensée par une main fraternelle qui s'égara dans ses cheveux et lui gratouilla la tête. Ses épaisses mèches blondes étaient vraiment d'une douceur incomparable, aussi légères que le duvet d'un oiseau. Yuma releva la tête pour regarder le ciel et les arbres à travers la fenêtre. Il sentait Léo respirer entre ses bras, il parcourait ses cheveux d'un mouvement doux qu'il savait apprécié, et il éprouvait toujours la joie délicieuse de cette charmante après-midi passée avec ses deux frères. Sans pression. Sans décisions urgentes à prendre. Sans se demander s'il fallait déplacer leurs troupes dans un sens ou dans l'autre, calculer les options qui leur permettraient de subir le moins de pertes possible, craindre de se faire surprendre par Iago, Hans ou Père en train de désobéir aux ordres, se tourmenter de devoir affronter un de ses frères ou sœurs hoshidiens. Il avait simplement passé la journée à mettre sur pied des plans tous plus invraisemblables les uns que les autres, avec Xander, pour forcer Léo à manger d'infectes légumes. Ils avaient aussi beaucoup parlé d'un passé que le jeune prince ignorait en partie, ils s'étaient réconfortés mutuellement, et ils s'étaient beaucoup amusés, malgré le sérieux de leur mission. Ç'avait vraiment été une formidable journée.

Yuma baissa les yeux alors que Léo roulait dans son giron.

"Ces choses sont vraiment immondes, se plaignit le benjamin comme s'il allait mourir de dégoût dans l'instant.

-Tu n'exagèrerais pas un peu, des fois ?

-Je t'assure qu'il n'exagère pas, jeune prince, déclara Xander d'un ton grave. Je me demande si mon premier décret en tant que roi ne sera pas d'interdire la culture des salsifis dans l'ensemble du royaume.

-Ahah, cela ferait sans nulle doute de toi un monarque célèbre ! s'exclama Yuma en éclatant de rire. Je vois ça d'ici.

-Si c'est ce que tu tiens à faire, alors tu peux compter sur moi pour que cet ordre soit appliqué à la lettre, marmonna Léo en roulant sur le dos."

Le lit ploya lorsque Xander prit place au côté de ses frères. Il observa Léo qui somnolait contre Yuma, lequel semblait goûter la douceur de cette fin d'après-midi d'un air tranquille. Le prince héritier regrettait un peu que leurs sœurs ne soient pas là, mais en même temps, passer du temps seul avec ses deux frères avait quelque chose d'apaisant. L'atmosphère était plus calme, plus détendue lorsqu'ils n'étaient que tous les trois. L'absence de l'hyperactivité d'Élise et de la trop grande affection de Camilla y était sans doute pour quelque chose.

Xander contempla de nouveau ses frères. Léo l'observa à l'envers en haussant les sourcils et Yuma lui rendit son regard en souriant tranquillement.

"Ça représente beaucoup pour moi que nous soyons ensemble aujourd'hui, déclara Xander après s'être raclé la gorge. Je sais que les obstacles qui jonchent notre route ont été nombreux et qu'il y en aura d'autres encore, mais je tiens à vous remercier d'être encore là. Je suis... fier et honoré que vous soyez mes frères."

Léo rougit sous le compliment et les yeux de Yuma se mirent à briller.

"Yuma, poursuivit Xander d'un ton plus grave, merci d'avoir choisi de rester avec nous. J'espère que tu sais ce que ça représente à nos yeux.

-Ne me remercie pas, Xander, répondit le jeune prince. Toi, Léo, Élise et Camilla... Je vous aime tant. Je n'aurais jamais pu vous trahir."

Et ça paraissait encore plus vrai à cet instant.


End file.
